


A darkened world

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A darkened world

She is hot and drenched  
Body taught and open  
Trembling and straining for   
His lightest touch  
Makes her skin sing  
Abandoned and freed  
She doesn't care that she writhes  
And moans to get  
More contact  
Hands, palm, fingers probing  
Everywhere, anywhere wanting  
Only the indulgence of feel  
Mouth open saying little words  
Yes, God, please  
Burning and waiting for his surrender and  
The fullness and completeness of  
Inside and covered  
Hot and together   
Existing for him  
Powerful and everything  
This is her function   
She is realised   
And exploited and yeilding  
She knows fulfilment   
In her darkened world


End file.
